Crazed Killers
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: 18 and 17 fights kamicolo slightly AU WARNING: GORE


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor do I have any rights

**What if in Mirai timeline Piccolo decided to fuse with Kami. Mirai Seventeen and Eighteen are much weaker their main timeline counterpart.**

**Instead of Piccolo fighting first it will be Vegeta. Gohan dies and Piccolo takes his place.**

WARNING: Gory

* * *

"Shit..." Gohan whispered silently to himself as he slipped into the other world.

"Haha job well done sis." Seventeen said smiling to his sister.

Eighteen shrugged and flew off without blinking an eye.

xxx

"GOHAN!" Piccolo shouted so loud, even Korin heard his screams of loss.

Piccolo tried to fly down and retrieve Gohan's mutilated corpse, before he was stopped by an old voice. Piccolo didn't look back as he prepare himself for a lecture.

"As long as we live, we can use the dragon balls..." Kami said trying to reassure Piccolo's broken spirit.

"We can't get the dragon balls with those two monsters destroying everything." Piccolo said quietly without looking back at Kami.

"We can use Porunga after we defeat the Androids..."

"I know your attempt to brighten my mood, but is not going to work even if we can bring them back we still won't be able to put a dent on those two."

"Then there is only one way..." Kami said disappointed.

"You saying we should combine again?" Piccolo asked, now facing Kami.

"The time has come for us to do so..." Kami said grimly.

"Is it...is it enough?" Piccolo asked stuttering.

"It's the best hope we have...even if we bring back Vegeta, it will be the same."

"Alright then, we shouldn't waste any time let's fuse and this time...we won't separate again."

Kami nodded, as he walked over to Piccolo and placed both his hands on Piccolo's shoulder. Kami closed his eyes and concentrated for a while, soon his who body was consumed by a blinding light. Piccolo opened his eyes in shock as he accepted all the power Kami was pouring inside of him. The light soon dissipated, it was done and now he was no longer Piccolo or Kami he was the Nameless Namek. The Namek looked at his own hands in awe as he tried to get use to his new found powers.

"Kami sama..." Mr. Popo said quietly as his master was now gone forever.

"Don't worry it'll all be over soon." Piccolo assured him with a cocky grin.

Piccolo flew down straight to the city that was now under attack.

xxx

"It's boring seeing you blow up buildings for fun." Eighteen said to her brother who was firing aimlessly.

"Boring? This isn't boring, this is actually quite fun." Seventeen said without looking back at her.

"Alright your reign or terror will end right now!" Piccolo shouted as he landed.

"That line was corny." Eighteen said not paying attention to the Namek.

"I was wondering when you'll show up." Seventeen said smirking at the Namek.

"You had been expecting me?"

"Well we won't be satisfied till we wipe this planet clean of its protectors." Seventeen said now fully facing Piccolo.

"You can try." Piccolo said smiling as he powered up.

"Oh great is he gonna go blond on us?" Eighteen asked sarcastically.

Before Seventeen could answer he was punched in the cheek knocking him back 50 feet crashing into a building. Piccolo smiled, he enjoyed the strength he has and now he's the strongest being on the planet.

"You'll regret that, I'll make sure you die a painful death." Seventeen said in a serious tone. He was pissed off.

"Too bad it'll be you that will go to the otherworld!" Piccolo shouted as he charged at the cyborg.

Seventeen tried to dodge the elbow that was aimed at his neck but only met a fist straight up his stomach. Seventeen groaned in pain as he was slammed back to the floor, by a elbow on the top of his head. "MASENKO HA" Piccolo shouted as he launched the yellow beam straight at Seventeen. Seventeen struggled to get up, only to be knocked back down by Piccolo's masenko. Seventeen tried to open his eyes just to meet Piccolo's hateful eyes, then he noticed Piccolo placed two fingers on his forehead.

"NO!" Seventeen screamed, as Piccolo's finger started sparking a yellow glow.

Piccolo was about to launch his special beam cannon, but was interrupted by a kick in the neck. Piccolo slammed straight into a broken building landing on his side. Eighteen landed and helped Seventeen up.

"Thanks sis, we'll have to charge at him from both sides." Seventeen said. Eighteen nodded.

Both cyborgs charged at him in the same line, one covering the other. Piccolo helped himself up to see Eighteen charging at him, then putting her arms in front she fired small but deadly ki blasts. Piccolo immediately swung his arm to deflect the multiple ki blasts thrown at him. Seventeen appeared behind Eighteen and tripped him making him fall over. Piccolo used his other free arm to try to balance himself, but unfortunately a fist landed right on his nose, knocking him back.

'I can't keep this up, damn it, I thought I do better than this.' Piccolo thought to himself.

"Well, I admit you're stronger than me and my sister, but together we can get the better of you." Seventeen said grinning.

"Well he's certainly more entertaining then blondie." Eighteen said while tucking a strand of blond hair back behind her ears.

'Stalling won't work they have infinite ki and stamina, I'll have to keep them apart.' Piccolo thought. He spat on the ground and smiled.

"Is over." Piccolo said before appearing behind Seventeen and kicking him in the spine.

"HUH?" Seventeen looked around, he could no longer track his movements.

Piccolo was not wasting ki with energy attacks, in fact he has used it to boost his speed and kill the cyborg with heavy physical blows.

"He's fast!" Seventeen shouted before before being punched in the face.

Eighteen immediately kneed Piccolo but to her dismay it was an afterimage. The real Piccolo continued beating on Seventeen over and over again. Seventeen only saw purple lines moving up, down, left and right. Seventeen screamed furiously as he tried to grasp the Namekian. Piccolo noticed Seventeen tried to grab his leg, and he reacted with a kick right at the neck, sending the cyborg flying. He appeared in front of Seventeen and punched him in the jaws.

'Damn, my scanner should've told me it was an afterimage, is he faster than the reaction speed of my battle processor?' Eighteen thought silently with fear written all over her face.

She snapped out of her thoughts and continued trying to aim blows at Piccolo. The Namek noticed her right fist aiming at his face, but he caught it with minimum difficulty, he exerted some force and crushed her fist.

"AHHHH SHIT!" Eighteen yelled as she heard her bones gave away to the mighty hold of Piccolo.

Piccolo snickered, and enjoyed the sight. Unfortunately for Piccolo, this is when things go bad, because he was distracted by his pride he had a knee aimed straight at his face. Piccolo grunted as he was sent 100 feet away.

"You alright sis?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, the nano bots are repairing my bones as we speak."

"BUT I'm going to make him pay for that!" Eighteen said gritting her teeth.

"Heh don't worry sis...My scanner indicated that he's almost out of energy, he can't keep this up for long."

"Good, cause I'll give him something to remember about when he goes to the otherworld!" Eighteen shouted in anger as she flew towards Piccolo staggering body.

Piccolo was dazed, he was almost out of energy and he took some heavy damages. Just when he was about to move in for the attack, Eighteen showed up behind him and round house kicked him. Piccolo was knocked over as Seventeen charged at him kneeing his ribs. Eighteen stood on the side of Piccolo, a little below the armpit but above the kidney area. She then took his left arm with both her hands, and yelled as she pulled out Piccolo's left hand.

"ARRRGGGGG" Piccolo screamed in pure agony as the pain slowly seeped all over his body. He grunted in pain as he stood up holding the ripped of limb. He was shaking badly trying to stand upright.

"Well, well well guess we're even now huh." Eighteen said smiling.

"My turn, he got me in the jaws I want him back for that." Seventeen said smiling too.

Eighteen used one of her legs and stepped on Piccolo's back. Seventeen bend over and put both his hands inside Piccolo's mouth, he then folded his fingers around Piccolo's set of teeth. Seventeen then forced it open with brute force, breaking away his jaws. Both cyborg siblings heard a cracking sound, before Piccolo fell unconcious. Seventeen removed his hands and stood back up.

"Eww, he has drool all over my hands!" Seventeen laughed while saying this.

"Didn't he kick you in spine too?" Eighteen asked with an evil grin.

"Oh yeah, you wanna help me do the honors?" Seventeen asked his sister.

"Yeah sure." Eighteen said as she bend over and placed her hands on top of Piccolo's spine.

"You first, you're the one that got kicked." Eighteen said motioning her brother over.

"Alright." Seventeen snickered.

Seventeen took his foot and stepped on Piccolo's spine, he felt Piccolo's muscles was blocking his foot. Frustrated he stepped harder and felt his muscles gave in, Seventeen heard some squishing noises as Piccolo vomited blood. Seventeen didn't care and push harder until cracking noises are heard, signalling the spine had been broken.

"Oops we don't want you to live with a broken spine without proper medical care." Eighteen teased.

"Yeah we should treat you with the best medical knowledge we know." Seventeen laughed as he nudged his sister arm.

Eighteen taking the signal, plunged her arm straight down Piccolo's kidney. Ripping his kidney in two, she moved her arms towards his spine. Piccolo coughed up more blood and screamed in an unimaginable pain. She found his spine and ripped it off of him, pulling his whole spine out she disconnected it from his skull.

"Well well well, we have to replace it don't we?" Seventeen looked down at the bloody mess Piccolo became.

"Yuck, look at it." Eighteen said making a disgusted face.

Both cyborgs laughed as their scanner pointed out Piccolo was regenerating. Eighteen got down and ripped off his right arm. While Seventeen moved down and ripped off his legs, Piccolo finally died from the sheer pain. He died from the horrible torment and could not regenerate from his lack of energy, the cyborgs has completed their promise of a horrible death.

Just then both cyborg twins heard a noise coming from the sky. They turned their heads to see a lavender hair boy, very tall and muscular. He immediately charged to Ascended Super Saiyan. His eyes flared with rage and only said a simple sentence before he charged at the twins...

"You will pay for that."


End file.
